


Three Times a Day

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: sd_ldws, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny aren’t as subtle as they think they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times a Day

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> I wrote this for Round 2 Week 7 of [](http://sd-ldws.livejournal.com/profile)[**sd_ldws**](http://sd-ldws.livejournal.com/). The prompt was to write two drabbles that to show a Split Perspective one from Steve and/or Danny and one from an outside perspective. I also had to use the quote "I'm not your 'bra'" in it. It was a hard week but thankfully it got me through to the Final Two!! :D

"I'm not your 'bra'." Danny frowned at Steve. “The things we do, well, brothers don’t do that. Trust me on this one.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “It’s a Hawaiian thing, a verbal tick just like ‘babe.’”

“You think I don’t know that? You think just because I’m from the mainland I’m too stupid to figure that out?” Danny glared at Steve. “I’ve been here a year. I know what ‘bra’ means and ‘aloha,’ ‘haole,’ and ‘ohana.’ I make an effort. I adapt. Would it kill you to make a little effort to adapt to me?”

“You adapt?” Steve gaped at Danny. “You’re still wearing that same fucking tie and loafers. How is that adapting? I’m the only one who adapts. You won’t even let me order pineapple on _my_ half of the pizza!”

“That’s because the pineapple never stays on your half! It always migrates and I can’t just pick it off because it leaves its juice behind!” Danny deflated and looked plaintively at Steve. “Pizza shouldn’t have juice.”

Steve laughed. He couldn’t help it. Danny just looked so sad about the pizza.

Danny shook his head sheepishly. “We’re a pair aren’t we?”

“We are indeed.” Steve reached out to close the blinds. “If it makes you feel better I’ll try not to call you brah.”

“It does.” Danny reached up and pulled Steve down into a fierce kiss.

**

“Do they do that all the time?” Jenna asked Kono, gesturing at Steve’s office.

Kono shrugged. “At least three times a day.”

“Don’t they realize we can hear them?”

“I doubt it. Otherwise why bother closing the blinds when they kiss and make up?” Kono replied.

“I, for one, am happy they close the blinds,” Chin interjected from across the room. “It’s bad enough that I have to watch Steve grope Danny’s ass when they forget I’m in the surveillance van.”

“I’ll take over surveillance if you want.” Kono suggested eagerly. She turned to Jenna and lowered her voice. “I could watch Danny’s ass all day.”

Jenna giggled nervously. “I…I like Steve’s.”

Kono smirked. “Can you just imagine the two of them together—“

“I heard that!” Chin exclaimed. “Don’t you two have work to do?”

“Yeah,” Kono agreed, “as soon as Danny gets out here with the file. Or would you like me to go in there and get it? Cause I will.”

Chin sighed heavily. “I’m going to lunch.”


End file.
